1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a magazine for supplying materials and/or tools, for example, to an assembly robot or like system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern assembly robots or like systems can work without human interaction for a long time. Pallets with tools and/or materials are under computer control and are fed into the work envelope of the robot by means of transport systems. Such a transport system is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 590,825 filed Mar. 19, 1984. Due to the limited space which is available within the work envelope of the robot and the high working speed of the robot, the pallets carrying material and the pallets carrying assembled units must be changed very often. This affects the productive time ratio of the robot system.
According to prior known techniques, this problem has been solved by supplying material on a conveyor belt which is continuously running through the work envelope of the robot. Such a system requires, for example, exact positioning of the material on the conveyor belt and exact conveyor speed to make it possible for the robot gripper to grasp the parts required.